The Dark One: Book 1-Returning
by Dragons123d
Summary: (AU, OP!Harry) Power, the one thing that can drive anyone insane. Well, if power that he knows not is nessesary to end Voldemort, then Harry's luck sent him into different universes and time periods for who knows how long in the space of one night. Years can change someone and his new name is THE DARK ONE.


When Harry awoke in his bed at the Burrow, he wished he hadn't. Apparently, his magic had become sentient and sent him to different locations in times and universes that he didn't know existed. Of course, the journey had seemed to be like a hundred years, but in the space of twelve hours?

"It wasn't all a dream you know, dear." A sweet voice came from the side of his bed, making him look over and grin like a fool.

Standing at the side of his bed was the most beautiful teenager, but Harry knew better. She was the first Succubus, Lilith, and his wife, that was a story for another time.

"Good, because my world would have been a dark and dreary place without you in it." Harry answered smoothly, slowly getting up into a sitting position. His body was slowly changing into what he had trained and fought to get, it would take some time but he could wait.

Raising his hand, Harry felt the power rush through him and a magi spell, courtesy of his training with Doctor Strange and The Ancient One, appeared. The simple summoning circle glowed a bright, neon green and a book flew from his suitcase and into his hand. Smiling, Harry nodded before standing up and got ready for the day.

(Time Skip-After the Quidditch World Cup-Time Skip)

Harry heard the screams from outside the tent, his hearing was more acute than the rest. Lilith had seen his face and nodded before running outside, taking wing to round up any of the stragglers. Harry stepped outside and summoned his battle attire, the armor was jet black with blood red markings on the cloak and shoulder pads that glowed dangerously. His hands were covered by clawed gauntlets, dark metal boots protected his feet and a helmet that reflected anyones face in the flat faceplate, distorting his voice to a sinister, deep growl.

He only took a step forward and he vanished, appearing right in front of the dark robed and masked men. Instantly chanting in the language of the high elves, words written in ancient incantations whirled around him as he used earthbending to create stone armor and his clawed right hand summoned human skeletons out of the grown and into the stone suits of armor before the armor closed around the new warrior.

"Get them!" Harry hissed as the warriors, called Earth-Born, charged the robed attackers.

Lilith had saved the muggles from a visit from death, Harry slapped his hands together before shoving them out towards the man, the ground beneath some of them opened and closed again, trapping them in the earth. He then drew the rune, Thurisaz, in the air and sent it into the center of the group. The earth exploded, the rune wasn't called the rune of Thor for nothing, sending the masked men flying, the Earth-Born caught them before binding their hands and feet in stone.

The saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, he appeared where it had been and saw the retreating figure of a young adult. Transfiguring two wooden stakes into anacondas, Harry hissed a order in parseltongue.

🐍 _Follow that man and capture him_ 🐍

The serpent's quickly went after the scent of the man with a speed that belied their size. Harry turned and appeared before the captured men, his Earth-Born had taken the wizard's wands before moving them into a more manageable place. Lilith looked at one of the men darkly, her fingernails having changed into talons and she was baring her vampire-like fangs. Harry moved over and noticed that the man's mask was off, revealing the face and white-blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well ,if it isn't Lucius Malfoy." Harry spat, his voice couldn't hide the animalistic snarl, Lilith only smirked evilly.

The elder Malfoy remained silent, pride wouldn't allow for such as one as high power that Malfoy had to anyway.

"ARGH!"

Harry heard the yell and appeared at the side of the man.

"Wha~? How did you get here?! You didn't apparate!"

Harry did not apparate, he couldn't apparate, he found that out the hard way and that had torn him in half. He 'shifted', shifting allowed Harry to get anywhere with only a thought and it was faster than apparating, not to mention safer.

"No, I didn't apparate. Apparating would tear me in half." Harry snarled.

The man was bleeding from his left leg, both of the anacondas had wrapped wrapped themselves around his legs and torso, trapping his arms so he couldn't use his wand. Harry only could see his skinny face in the low fire light, but in it, he could see confusion and fear in the man's eyes. He hit the captured man with a stunner before using a magi spell and made him float behind him as he headed back towards the rest of the captured attackers.

It would be several hours before anyone would come looking for them, Harry was not happy as someone had ordered that they shoot one site.

"STUPEFY!" Multiple voices shouted at the same time.

Harry had several runic, magic and magi shields up when he felt the intent of the men, their stunners bounced off harmlessly.

"YOU FOOLS!" Harry roared "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING BEFORE LETTING LOOSE!"

Lilith was not happy either, the dark mark was in the air and she had gone after the person that had casted it but whoever had done it was gone the moment he/she did so. She had not shifted out of her 'combat form' yet, it scared the prisoners to death. The Earth-Born reacted quickly and disarmed the wizards of their wands, shocking everyone of the wizards at how quickly they did so.

"You will get your wands back after, not before." One of the Earth-Born spoke in a gravely, blunt voice, making it so there was no arguing that him, though no one could argue with an Earth-Born.

"No matter, arrest them." The man with a hitler mustache ordered his men, but was stopped by the fact that Harry hadn't lowered his shields.

"You are prison happy man, aren't you?" Lilith sneered, sending a scathing look at hitler mustache man.

Harry only snorted before lowering his shields so it surrounded Lilith, the young man named Barty Crouch Jr. and himself. "If you want to arrest anyone, arrest them. They attacked and started the fires."

The Earth-Born removed the bindings on the prisoner's feet, handing the wands of the captured men to the aurors.

"Here's one more, his name is Barty Crouch Jr." Harry kicked the aforementioned man out of the shield, the anacondas hissing before unwinding themselves from their prisoner.

🐍 _Excellent work, now name one thing that you two want to have and if it is in my power, I will grant it_ 🐍

🐍 _Speaker, allow us to stay with you and your mistress. Make us real serpents and we will serve you both to our dying breath_ 🐍

🐍 _Granted_ 🐍

The anacondas glowed emerald green before slithering towards them, both had changed into mixed snakes, crossed between a Basilisk and their original species. Lilith smiled as her serpent slithered up her body and rested its head on her shoulder, Harry's stayed on the ground with its head raised at the men who were staring in shock.

"You're a parselmouth?!" One of them asked in shock.

"Yes, I am but what are you going to do about it? Other wizards and witches can speak to animals like wolfs, unicorns and spiders. Parseltongue is not a dark art, its a family trait that has lost it's true title by certain...people…" Harry started explaining.

"Parseltongue was once called the language of the Reptiles, be it magical or not. Parseltongues could speak to dragons and sea serpents in the past, but now it has been made to look like a dark and taboo art that had saved many from certain death. Salazar Slytherin saved Hogwarts from a rampaging Wyrm that had been insulted by a drunken wizard from Scandinavia, just by speaking in this language. But, now it makes it so the person that speaks it it the next dark lord! Only Voldemort made that look like a dark wizard trait, if it wasn't for Parseltongue, Hogwarts wouldn't even have been around today."

That stunned the wizards, some of them looked thoughtful at that little history lesson.

One of the wizards spoke "That would make more sense, one of the workers in the magical creatures department can communicate with unicorns, even though he is a guy."

Harry only nodded before turning to shift away with Lilith when the same man asked "Hey, could we get a name from you? For report purposes of course."

Harry turned his head towards the man and said "The Dark One."

The next moment, Harry, Lilith and the two serpents vanished into nothingness, leaving several stunned wizards behind.

(Time Skip-Hogwarts-Two Weeks into the new school year-Hogwarts-Time Skip)

Harry mediated under the water in the black lake, his aura of power creating a shield around him that allowed Harry to breath in the water like a fish. The merfolk had suggested this place to him after he had greeted them in their language, one of them was sitting across from him. The mermaid, Arlia, was curious about what he was doing and watched his every move. She was the equivalent of a five year old human but that didn't stop her from watching Harry, she could shee his aura of power and that had drawn her to watch.

◉ **Arlia, if you want a closer look then you can sit on my lap, it won't disturb me in the slightest** ◉

This made her jump a little but she swam over and sat on his lap, watching his aura change colors in a beautiful show that made the little mermaid giggle in delight. As to why Harry was meditating under the black lake, he had to get away from the idiots(AKA Malfoy and his ilk, Dumbledore and Snape) that made Harry want to use another Thurisaz and slam it into the great castle before rebuilding it after he had cleared out all of the dead of course.

Lilith had changed it so everyone remembered her since he started Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffindor and was Harry's girlfriend and the like. Harry had shown up Snape by making a forgotten potion that cured were-beasts of their other half. Snape had tried to sabotage his works but that stopped when Harry had sent the potions master into his desk. He had sent the potion to St. Mungos and that had helped so many bitten lycan victims. Draco had tried to hit him in the back with a spell but Harry dealt the ferret a curse of own. He never told anyone what the effects were, since the curse itself was a spell from the time of Babylon.

In Transfiguration and Charms, Harry had let loose and showed the most creative works that both of the magical categories had forgotten. He also dropped divination and went to Arithmancy and Runes, much to the headmaster's displeasure. The old man had gone as far as to use the wards of Hogwarts to send him to Divination but unknown to everyone, Harry had been proclaimed as the heir to all four founders when he had time jumped into the past, so it was useless.

DADA was the most interesting, Professor Moody had gotten everyone caught up on the curses portion of their curriculum and held a dueling practice every weekend for those that could handle the heat of 'battle'. So far, Lilith and Harry remained at the top of the dueling portion of the class, the only person that even came close was, surprisingly, Neville. Neville used plants and magic to quickly end his opponents before they could even cast a spell.

His and Lilith's new familiars were also brought in questioning by the student body, several attempts from the Gryffindors to remove both serpents resulted in the said students that tried it to be sent to the hospital wing. Harry was furious as he had gone to the black lake to meditate. His meditation was interrupted when a loud rumbling shook the lake, making Harry look up and hiss several curse's in egyptian. A ship had portkeyed into the merfolk town, destroying most of it as it appeared.

◉ **Arlia, tell the elders that I'll handle the ship◉**

Arlia nodded and quickly went to find the elders, Harry stood up and waterbend himself out of the lake. The ship, itself, was of bulgarian descent, ment for traveling in winter as it kept the cold out and the warmth in. He quickly used magi spells and lifted the ship off of the merfolk village remains and willed it to a point beyond the villages borders. When he had finished, he let the ship drop onto the bank before lowering himself so he could walk across the lake's surface.

The crowd of Hogwarts students gathered at the edge of the lake, he ignored them and continued walking towards the ship. This was not going to end well for the person that activated that portkey.

(Time Skip-Hogwarts-Drawing of the names-Hogwarts-Time Skip)

Harry felt his calm, collected mask drop, his name had just appeared out of the goblet. Of course it did, this was not like the last three years of his life where he had faced terrible and horrific chances of death. Getting up from his seat, Harry slowly made his way to the back chamber where the other champions were. Lilith followed behind him, her fingernails were slightly longer than before and she was hissing under her breath, meaning her vampire like fangs had grown.

Harry entered the chamber, ignoring the other champions and moved into a large shadow that obscured him from view. Lilith started talking in very heated french to Fleur Delacour, whatever Harry's wife and Fleur were talking about, it made the french witch start seething in anger. Viktor Krum was looking everywhere but at where Harry was, not wanting another tongue lashing from the powerful wizard, he was repenting for his mistakes by helping the merfolk rebuilt their village.

Cedric looked ready to ask something but stopped at seeing Harry's face, it also didn't help that two very large serpents had appeared and were wrapped around Lilith and Harry like security blankets. As if on cue, the headmasters for all three schools, Snape, McGonagall, Ludo, Barty, and Moody came through the door.

The questions started erupting but Harry ignored them, instead he let his aura start to build up before releasing it to silence everyone.

"I. DID. NOT." Harry snarled, emphasizing each word "PUT. MY. NAME. IN. THAT. PIECE. OF. SCRAP. METAL. CALLED. A. GOBLET!"

Snape sneered "Lies, you just like your-"

Harry sent Snape out of the chamber with his power, the potions professor yelling something but was not heard after the door was shut and locked behind the vanishing form.

"Had enough of that greasy hair bat and his foul mouth," Harry hissed before regaining his composure "Sorry about that, so, now onto business."

Karkaroff remained silent, the memory of a very angry wizard still fresh in his mind. The french headmistress looked somewhat confused, but the looks of Moody and McGonagall were stony. Harry turned to Bagman, who was silent but calculating.

"When is the first task going to be?" Harry asked flatly, wanting to leave quickly.

"November 24th" Ludo said, jumping at Harry's flat tone.

Harry turned and left, Lilith also turned and left with him. Given how deathly quiet the room remained, everyone could only guess at what had been brought upon them.

* * *

Lilith was very furious, Harry remained quiet as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Being married to the first Succubus gave Harry some...interesting side effects...such as resistance to the Veela allure, better prowess in certain areas and better emotional control.

"Lilith, you're going to wither your fangs into nothing at this rate if you keep grinding them." Harry said, making the demon stop and sigh darkly.

"Lets just get to the common room and get to bed, today has made both of us edgy." She said and Harry nodded.

Upon entering the red and gold common room, Harry noticed that everyone was still up, staring at the portrait hole. Harry instantly summoned a hexagon magi spell into his right hand, warding away anyone that wanted to get close. This was not going to end well, was it?

(Time Skip-Hogwarts-First Task-Hogwarts-Time Skip)

"The first task is to get a golden egg from the nest of the dragon." Ludo Bagman explained to the champions before opening a bag for them. "Inside this bag will be the dragon you will face."

Harry waited for his turn and pulled out, blast the potter family luck, the Hungarian Horntail. Of course he pulled that one out, Harry crushed the thing in his hand before recreating it into a real miniature version of the Horntail. As he waited for his turn, he remembered the wand weighing ceremony that had only happened a week before hand.

( _Flashback_ )

Harry waited as Ollivander finished inspecting Cedric's wand before turning to him. "Ah, Mr. Potter, your wand."

"Don't have it anymore." Harry said quickly, his eyes set on Ollivanders face.

"What do you mean you don't have it anymore?" Dumbledore asked, his face showing a fear.

"It exploded, there is nothing left of it, not even a strand of the phoenix feather used as the core." Harry said, his voice gaining an irritated tone.

Ollivander nodded, like he knew this would happen. "Well then, Mr. Potter, what magic can you do to prove to us that you can still do magic?"

Harry smirked before creating a fully detailed Milky Way galaxy in both hands, this technique was costly but worth it. Everyone gasped as he broke so many magical laws or in this case, every single magical law that humans had created so they could explain how magic worked.

"Zats impossible!" Fleur said incredulously, staring at the fully formed Milky Way galaxy in Harry's hands.

"Impossible? I just did it, non facere Duis, that's my family's crest. It translates as _We don't do normal_. Normal isn't in the Potters dictionary, so deal with it." Harry retorted.

( _End of FlashBack_ )

Hearing the fourth cannon blast, Harry got up and summoned his armor. As he entered the arena, the wind made his cloak billow to would have put Snape's' billowing cloak to shame. He didn't wait for the dragon to appear before using illusion magic of the spriggins and changed into a massive golden, three-headed wyvern.

Unleashing a cackling roar, Harry turned all three of his heads towards the smell of the Horntail. One thing about his illusion magic was that he became the illusion and made it real, nothing could really size up to the power the he wielded. The Hungarian Horntail blanched as it saw the golden dragon, Harry walked up and grabbed the golden egg in his middle head's jaws before snorting at the judges and took wing and left towards Hogwarts.


End file.
